A Scanner in the Night
by mysteriousgirl4
Summary: Shawn finds himself listening to the police scanner on the nights that Lassiter has patrol. Shawn/Lassiter SLASH. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Shawn lassiter fic

Title: A Scanner in the Night

Author: mysteriousgirl4

Pairing:Shawn/Lassiter

Rating: M for language and themes, Slash in later chapters. Oh yes, there will

be slash.

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance

A/Notes:I suck at titles. I don't know anything about police codes, or police protocol. Everything I know I pick up from watching crime shows, so you're gonna have to bear with me. This is my second fic, first fic written in this style. Not yet sure how long this will be. Will mainly depend on public opinion, if people like I will write more. Thanks always to jadecastle6 who is my beta, my first reader and my eternal critic. Plus she got me onto this show so am luvin her for that too.

Summary:Shawn likes listening to the Police scanner on the nights Lassiter has patrol.

The late afternoon sun streamed in through the sign on the window of the Psych detective agency. It cast a shadow on the wall of the office that looked stretched and slanted, but cool nonetheless.

Shawn Spencer was sitting in a swivel chair, feet up on the nearest desk, staring absent mindedly at this particular shadow on the wall, his eyes were narrowed slightly and his hands were clasped together over his stomach. He was listening intently. To the police scanner he had picked up for 40 bucks from that weird guy who used to work at radio shack.

'A good deal…' Shawn thought to himself while titling his head slightly '…considering how much money it's made me'.

As he had a tendency to do, when Shawn was doing something illegal, Gus walked in. He strode in seemingly preoccupied with his head down, muttering under his breath. He stopped when he saw Shawn and took in the scene.

"What are you doing?"

Shawn clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"Now come on Gus. That's a pointless question and we both know it. We're supposed to be detectives!"

Gus put his pharmaceutical case down, stuck his hands on his hips and stared blankly. Shawn sighed.

"I'm obviously listening to a police scanner. I'm also trying to find us a new case. Plus, I'm considering making myself a delicious bowl of Captain Crunch. I'm multitasking. Oprah say's it's good for expanding minds."

Gus no crossed his arms and gave Shawn the look he knew as the "I'm annoyed, guess why?" look.

"Aw…. Do you want some Captain Crunch too? If only you'd said something….."

Just then, the scanner crackled to life and spat out some random numbers and an address.

"Gus! Did you hear? There's a 2319 at the mall!"

Gus dropped his arms and walked over the scanner looking intrigued.

"What's a 2319?"

"Someone just got arrested for littering!"

Gus stepped back and frowned.

"That's not a case!"

Shawn smiled.

"I know but it got you to talk didn't it?"

Gus threw his arms up and walked over to his desk, shedding his gray suit jacket as he went. He unbuttoned his top two buttons on his pale pink shirt, unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to just below his elbow. During which time, he got even more flustered and Shawn braced himself for the inevitable eruption he knew was bubbling below the surface. Eventually, out it came.

"I've had a horrible day Shawn. I had three meetings with different drug manufacturers, one of them to tell me that their headache pills cause delayed reflexes and the other two to tell me that I'm not doing my job well enough. Then I spent the rest of the day trying to convice my boss to first, not fire me. And second, to let me go at three because I have to come back here to my other job, which has no guarantee of steady pay and requires me to put my rent cheque in the hands of a guy who flails around and pretends to be psychic! I got up at 6:30 Shawn! I bet that you didn't get up before 12 and still had time to watch Oprah on Tivo!"

Shawn sat silent for a while and processed this information. He nodded slightly, got up, walked over to Gus's desk and took a deep breath.

"Your job is boring and monotonous and you knew that the day you applied for it. Two of those drug manufacturers have their heads up their own butts because we both know you work harder than anyone else in that place. Your boss won't fire you for the same reason and also because I'm his new squash buddy and I've been telling him good things about you, expect a promotion in a few months. He is also under the impression that you have dedicated yourself to helping teach homeless children how to read and that's where you spend your afternoons. Of course there's a guarantee of us making money because stupid people will always break the law and I will always be able to catch them out because, and follow me on this, they're stupid. You don't need to get up that early you just spend way too much time choosing your outfit and you still ended up wearing a pink shirt. I got up at 10:30 I'll have you know. And Oprah is the queen. Never forget it."

After all of this was thrown at him in quick succession, Gus stood there stunned, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Shawn however, simply leaned back and took another deep breath to fill his empty lungs. He walked off into the kitchenette and threw back over his shoulder in his usual chipper tone:

"I'll make you some cereal but I get the official Captain Crunch bowl!"

Later that night, Gus had left the office at Shawn's insistence that he "take some time, have a bubble bath with candles and get your spirit back".

Shawn was sitting lying on the lounge with the police scanner next to him. This was a regular occurrence for him some nights. He wasn't so much listening to find cases anymore, it was more like listening to an anonymous soap opera.

"I'm pulling over this guy sarge, he's weaving all over the road…Check his license for me sarge…he's drunk as a skunk…checking his blood alcohol…breath test shows a .09, gonna book him… took a bit to get him in the car sarge he's swaying all over the place…AW CHRIST!…He's vomited all over the back seat…I just cleaned this thing!"

Shawn loved it. He never wanted to be a cop; there were too many rules and restrictions. But he could see the appeal of it, meet exciting criminals and have them vomit in your car! He laughed at that.

But if he were entirely honest with himself, which he was not yet prepared to be, Shawn particularly liked listening to the scanner on nights like tonight. Because tonight was the one magical night of the month where Detective Carlton Lassiter was on Patrol. Lassie had been stuck pulling a once a month nighttime patrol duty. It was part of Chief Vicks idea to get everyone pitching in to help, now that there was a shortage of trained cops in the area.

He didn't exactly know why he liked listening to the scanner on those nights. He thought of it like asking someone why they enjoy chocolate. They can rarely offer better explanation other than: "It tastes good." Similarly, Shawn liked listening to the scanner at nights once a month: "Just because."

He would sit and listen, waiting for that familiar voice to come over the scanner. Usually the detective would be saying something boring. The address of where he was, letting the radio commander know when he was making a stop or signing on or off for the night. But for some reason, Shawn's heart would beat a little quicker when he heard Lassiter's voice. There was something about it. He didn't talk on the scanner like he usually did during the day. At work, he would speak to Shawn through a layer of contempt and stress. When he spoke at the station his words had a tense air to them, as though he measured every syllable and forced it out through a small gap in his throat.

But on that scanner at night… He spoke calmly, relaxed and unrestrained. As though he was finally at ease, driving around Santa Barbara in the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. Shawn could picture him in his dark blue officers uniform, top button undone on the short sleeved shirt. One hand resting on the top of the steering wheel with the other holding the cup of coffee that's resting on his right thigh. He could picture the detective winding the window on the patrol car down slightly, so that the cool and gentle ocean breeze could caress his face and tousle that overstyled hair. Shawn smiled and closed his eyes as he pictured Lassiter's face. Smooth and relaxed with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he drove along the coastal road while the sun rose.

Shawn had to chuckle to himself when Lassiter's voice came over the radio in the middle of his little daydream. As he remembered, the detectives voice was calm and sounded almost serene.

"North-side patrol here, corner of Warren and Lindsay, Miss B is sleeping soundly."

Shawn knew what this seemingly random collection of words meant. The patrol cars were being told to keep an eye on a woman with a restraining order on her husband to make sure she was okay.

Noting the time, 1.15am, Shawn stifled a yawn and picked up the scanner, taking it over to the kitchenette counter so that he could make some coffee. He wasn't going to bed yet, not until Lassiter's shift ended. That was his routine.

Shawn filled up the kettle and switched it on, then he leant back against the counter and stared at the kitchen cupboards.

He dwelled again on that image of Lassiter in the car and smiled. As he did so he looked up at the window over the kitchenette and caught his reflection. His smile immediately disappeared as soon as realized what he was smiling about. Even though the evidence had been staring him in the face, it finally hit him.

He liked Lassie.

He 'more than a friend' liked him.

He continued to stare at his reflection as if his mirror image would offer more information on the subject. But of course, it didn't. His mind flooded with statements of denial. But the more denials his mind came up with, the more he realized how feeble and desperate they were. For every denial his mind came up with, he spoke the logical answer out loud.

_But you can't like him! He's a guy!_

Shawn shook his head

"You can't choose who you like, I've found guys attractive before."

_Yeah, but Lassiter? C'mon!_

Shawn smiled.

"Yeah….Lassiter."

_But we fight with him all the time! We don't like him, We hate him!_

"No. I like him, I always have, we fight but I…I kind of like the fighting. It's never boring."

Maybe you…

"I like him."

Shawn silenced his minds defensive denials and decided to approach this the mature way for once.

"I have a crush on Lassie-Face."

At seeing his reflection say these absurd words he burst out laughing. He bent over and clutched his stomach while trying to catch his breath, struggling to hold back the giggles that now wracked his body. He eventually slid down until his was on the floor, legs spread in front of him, back up against the kitchen cabinet. His chuckling subsided however when he heard the scanner crackle back into life with that familiar voice.

"North side patrol, have noticed lights in the Munesco warehouse, know for a fact that the building is supposed to be deserted. Am going in to take a quick look around."

Shawn's felt the familiar stirrings at hearing the detectives' voice, but that was overshadowed by worry. His dad had said something about those warehouses being used by drug dealers, and Lassiter was going in by himself. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Shawn's stomach. He picked up the scanner in time to hear the female radio controller say:

"10-4 north side, do you need back-up?"

Lassiter's voice came through, still calm, obviously expecting this to be a harmless look around, maybe kids playing with the lights.

"Not at this time no, will report back as status changes."

"10-4 north side, over and out."

Shawn stood in front of the bench, leaning over, elbows resting on the countertop and scanner clasped in his hands waiting for some indication that his worries were pointless and that Lassiter was just doing a routine inspection that wouldn't amount to anything.

After what felt like an eternity the scanner crackled back into life again.

"This is north side patrol, have spotted two males, I have a heavy suspicion of narcotics possession and am pursuing on foot."

Shawn sucked in a breath.

"10-4 north side patrol, are either of the suspects armed?"

"……"

"North side patrol, are either of the suspects armed?"

"……North side patrol do you copy?"

Shawn grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He locked the door quickly, jumped on his motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the Munesco Warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

In the previous instalment of "A Scanner in the Night"

_**In the previous instalment of "A Scanner in the Night"**_

_Shawn's felt the familiar stirrings at hearing the detectives' voice, but that was overshadowed by worry. His dad had said something about those warehouses being used by drug dealers, and Lassiter was going in by himself. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Shawn's stomach_.

"_This is north side patrol, have spotted two males, I have a heavy suspicion of narcotics possession and am pursuing on foot."_

"……_North side patrol do you copy?"_

_Shawn grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He locked the door quickly, jumped on his motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the Munesco Warehouse_.

On a dark and deserted Santa Barbara highway, the stillness and quiet was suddenly broken by the roar of an engine. It tore down the road, going much faster than state laws dictated it should. Shawn found it somewhat ironic that there was not a police officer in sight to catch him speeding, but that he was breaking the speed limit in the hopes of finding one.

The rushing, cold air was whipping against the skin on his arms and chest. He'd been in such a hurry that he hadn't even grabbed his jacket on his way out the door. Shawn's could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He knew about those warehouses, Henry had always said to avoid them. How could Lassie have missed out on such a vital piece of information? There were drug dealers, gang bangers and all sorts of scary people around that place. And by the sound of it, Lassiter had gotten himself on the bad side of a couple of dealers. Shawn knew that if you got on the wrong side of a dealer, they wouldn't have any second thoughts about killing you.

Shawn turned into the industrial estates, nearly losing control of the bike as he did so, and tried to push the hypothetical flashes of where Lassiter might be from popping into his mind.

_What if Lassiter's lying in an abandoned warehouse with a gash on his head? Or a stab wound? Or worse…_

Shawn blinked hard and shook his head a little. He needed to think positive. He needed to think about something else. Because if he didn't he wasn't going to be able to hold it together, and he had to. Otherwise he'd be in no shape to face whatever was waiting for him.

After seeing how well he could count the amount of lights, signs and potholes he passed on the road, his mind once again drifted to the detective. But in his mind he saw the Lassiter he had been thinking about earlier that night. The Lassiter he had, only moments earlier, realised he had feelings for.

Mercifully, those images kept him occupied for the next 8 minutes.

He saw the warehouse in the distance emerging from the darkness. The faded sign on the side showing "MUNESCO". Shawn pushed the gas pedal down a bit more at the sight of it. As he got closer he spotted the patrol car parked out the front of the dilapidated building, but there was no sign of the detective.

Shawn parked his bike about 20 yards behind the patrol car in the loose gravel car park and turned the keys to kill the engine. He got off the bike and walked over to the patrol car. Falling back on the talents his father had taught him, he tried to find any clue about where he should go or what he should do. After listening for a second with his eyes closed for a while and hearing no man made sounds, he noticed some footprints in the gravel. Shawn surmised they were roughly size 13 dress shoes. They had to belong to the 6'2" detective. Shawn steeled himself and followed the footprints over to the warehouse.

The place was big, and kinda scary. He didn't know why Henry had felt the need to warn him away when he was a kid, it's not as if he would have come near the place of his own free will.

Shawn groaned to himself when he realised that he hadn't even thought to bring a torch, a stupid move on his part because the place was pitch black. What did he have on him that had a light? Wait, his phone! Shawn pulled it out and flipped it open, it emitted just enough light for him to see what was on the ground in front of him and a little bit further. There was scattered broken glass, nails and screws and other bits of random scrap metal littered all over the place. In short, this was the birthplace of tetanus.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn started to manoeuvre his way through the warehouse. Every ten steps or so, he would have to close and re-open his phone to re-activate the light and he kept having to duck and sidestep old bits of machinery and junk that filled up the space. As he worked his way deeper into the warehouse it occurred to him that maybe he should call out the detective's name and see if he got a response.

He was only mildly put off by the thought that not only might the detective hear him, but anyone else hiding in the shadows would also be able to hear him.

'But,' thought Shawn, 'maybe they will come after me and not Lassiter.'

Shawn took a deep breath and yelled:

"LASSITER!"

The sound echoed against the huge ceiling of the building and came bouncing back at him. It would have been comical had he not been scared out of his wits.

Shawn froze and listened for any indication that someone had heard him.

Nothing.

Shawn tried again.

"LASSIE!?"

Shawn listened in silence for a few minutes and then started walking again while taking a deep breath to prepare for his lucky third yell.

"LA-"

A hand clamped itself down on his shoulder from behind and the rest of that intended shout came out as a scared and frankly, girly scream. Shawn didn't bother turning to see who it was, he even abandoned the cell phone light, instead he made his legs work as fast as he could, stumbling over broken machinery parts as he went. He didn't even feel in control of his legs as ran. As a result, he tripped and went sprawling to the ground. Shawn felt his face get clipped by something sharp as he went down and landed awkwardly on his right leg. He groaned from his spot on the ground, rolled over in the dust and prepared to face his attacker who, Shawn guessed from the sound of heavy footsteps, had already caught him.

"Spencer?!"

An incredulous and familiar voice filled Shawn's ears and, had he not been in a great deal of pain, he would have leapt up and hugged the startled looking detective leaning over him. He settled for an equally incredulous:

"Lassie-Face?!"

The face above him changed from looking confused and maybe a little concerned, to looking irritated and maybe a little murderous.

"What are **you** doing here?!"

Shawn held up a hand, indicating that he needed help getting up. Lassiter begrudgingly held out his hand and pulled the young man into a standing position. The young man answered while smacking dust off his clothes and testing out how much weight his leg could take.

"Saw the light on, thought I'd come and snoop around. What are you doing here?"

Lassiter looked more irritated than Shawn could ever remember seeing him; his jaw was clenched so tight it looked as though he was trying to crack a walnut between his teeth. Shawn caught himself thinking how cute it looked.

"Well, I thought I was here tracking a perp, but apparently I've been following you for the last 15 minutes! Meanwhile the perps have had plenty of time to get away!"

Shawn needed to know, and though he had been warned about it before, he spoke before thinking about it.

"So why didn't you answer the radio call?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, annoyed at being interrogated.

"Because I was running and…."

Lassiter's eyebrows knitted together. And he suddenly went back to looking murderous.

"How did you know I dropped my radio?"

Shawn mentally smacked his forehead, twice. Once for mentioning the radio, and another one for not thinking of the dropped radio scenario before charging out the door. He quickly jumped to his default excuse.

"Who knows how the spirits work? Somewhere, somehow, some spirit wanted me to know that you suck at catching bad guys…"

Lassiter rolled his eyes

"Don't give me that 'psychic' load. You were listening to the police scanner."

He had to give him props for the deductive reasoning.

"…Yeah, I was listening to the police scanner."

Lassiter took in a deep breath and stuck his finger in Shawn's face, ready to start lecturing. Shawn wisely decided to cut him off.

"Oooh Lecture time, can't wait. Can we get out of the creepy abandoned warehouse though? I feel like a lecture of this magnitude could use a better setting. Like maybe the International House of Pancakes? Could work in a 7-11 too, although there are not many tables, I think I'm gonna need to be sitting for this one…although the 7-11 might be the way to go because they have bandaids and I am bleeding… It's a tough call to…."

Lassiter looked up at the sky as if to say "Why me, god?" then sighed and interrupted the younger man, which was no easy task once the man got on a roll.

"Spencer."

"…Applebee's does have dynamite potato skins and the seats are comfy which is vital for hours of sitting and being lectured at. Although there's a chance that your 'I'm so angry I might kill you' face could scare the children and it is a family restaurant…"

"SPENCER!"

Shawn came out of his rant.

"Hmm??"

Lassiter sounded as though he'd given up the lecture for the time being. He grabbed the younger man and shoved him in the direction of the door.

"Go."

Shawn dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Are you gonna follow me or…"

"Move!"

Shawn turned around and started heading for the door, hearing the sounds of the detective following along behind him. He grinned to himself. It wasn't his fault that Lassiter made it so fun to tease him.

With the detective giving Shawn semi-helpful instructions like "Left, moron!", they were out of the warehouse and back in the car park in no time.

Shawn looked around the brightly lit gravel lot and cursed under his breath several times in quick succession. Lassiter was now standing next to him and was looking at the parking lot with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you get here?"

Shawn kicked at some gravel and sighed.

"Motorcycle."

"Well, where is it?"

"Good question. I figure that your bad guys stole it while I was very politely providing them with a distraction. Dammit!"

Lassiter snorted, then shook his head.

"Guess you'll be needing a ride then huh?"

Shawn looked to his side at the man standing next to him. The warehouse had been almost pitch black and he could now see the detective quite clearly in the glow from the streetlights. He was wearing the short sleeved officers uniform that Shawn had been picturing earlier that night, and his hair was slightly rumpled. Shawn felt a grin spread across his face and he replied.

"You'd give me a lift even after I let your bad guys get away?"

Lassiter shrugged.

"They got your bike, I figure we're even."

Shawn almost did a double take. This was much more relaxed than he had ever seen Lassiter. He had been right about Lassiter sounding different on the scanner. The lines that usually crossed his forehead were gone and he seemed almost…friendly. It was unnerving.

"Okaaay…. who are you and what did you do with Lassie-Face? And can you make it permanent?"

Lassiter walked over to the car and turned back.

"Fine, walk."

Shawn quickly backtracked.

"No! I'll take the ride."

He winced a little at the connotation of what he'd just said. The detective walked over to the car and got in. Then he got back out and said:

"Get in then!"

Shawn realised he had been frozen on the spot.

"Right!"

He jogged over and slid into the car through the passenger side window. Lassiter sat in the drivers seat with his eyebrows raised and stared until the younger man was seated.

"The door wasn't locked."

Shawn blinked.

"I know, I think I was a NASCAR driver in a previous life. Couldn't resist the urge."

Lassiter looked as though he was about to start another lecture and then thought better of it.

"If you touch this steering wheel I will decapitate you. Are we clear?"

Shawn performed a mock overzealous salute.

"Yes SIR!!"

The detective groaned before starting the car and they sped out of the car park.

During the next 4 minutes of awkward silence Lassiter kept his eyes on the road and Shawn's mind started to wander. He found himself sneaking glances over at the detective, appreciating him in a whole new light since his earlier revelation about his little man-crush. He wondered if, given the opportunity, would he want to kiss Lassie? Shawn discreetly studied the detective's mouth and decided that hell yes, he would. Those lips looked intriguingly soft when the man was relaxed and not sneering. Plus there would be an opportunity to run his fingers through that over combed hair. His mind started to concoct elaborate scenarios where the two of them would find themselves in such a situation. Around the time he was picturing what Lassiter would look like wearing nothing but his holster, the man himself decided to speak.

"Why were you listening to the police scanner at 2 in the morning?"

Shawn was startled at the voice invading his daydream, but didn't let it show.

"Vigilance is my middle name Lassie! I can't sleep while the city needs protecting! I'm batman."

He said that last bit using his best superhero voice. But the detective seemed undeterred.

"There are never any big busts going on at this time of day, just patrol officers reporting in and out. Why would that interest you?"

Lassiter had that wrinkle over his brow he got whenever he was trying to work something out. Shawn started to get a little nervous that Lassiter would figure out what was going on, for once. So he adopted his most over the top girly voice and saved the detective the trouble of figuring the truth out by saying:

"Okay fine, you caught me! I listen to the scanner to hear your voice cause it's soooo rugged and manly! I've been harbouring an unrequited crush on you. I dream of crawling naked into your sock drawer…"

Lassiter stared at Shawn with suspicious eyes throughout this outburst and then scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Not buying it Spencer."

Shawn settled back in his seat and smiled to himself, there was a good reason he told Lassiter the truth. Because when you tell someone the truth straight out they rarely believe it. He shrugged and threw the detective the most lascivious look he could manage.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying."

Shawn could swear that, right before Lassiter sneered and turned his eyes back to the road, he saw a flicker of something in the detective's eyes. Shawn had seen more than enough horny people to recognise lust when he saw it. He smiled to himself, this night was just starting to get interesting.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Title:A Scanner in the Night Chapter 3

Author:Mysteriousgirl4

Pairing:Shawn/Lassiter

Rating:R! Male on Male! Slash ahoy!

Genre:Drama/Humour/Romance

Word Count:1,789

A/N's:I wrote this whole thing on my PHONE! Praise be to me! My thumbs are killing me as a result but oh well. Long awaited slash begins here! Yay! This chapter marks my FIRST graphic slash scene written. So, you know, If this get's you all hot and bothered, I will have done my job. Thanks to everyone for being so patient, had major computer issues.

_**In the previous instalment of 'A Scanner in the Night'**_

"_Okay fine, you caught me! I listen to the scanner to hear your voice cause it's soooo rugged and manly! I've been harbouring an unrequited crush on you. I dream of crawling naked into your sock drawer…"_

_Shawn could swear that, right before Lassiter sneered and turned his eyes back to the road, he saw a flicker of something in the detective's eyes. Shawn had seen more than enough horny people to recognise lust when he saw it. He smiled to himself, this night was just starting to get interesting._

Outside the car window, the night sky was slowly changing into a faded blue. The colour indicating that sunrise was not far away.

Shawn sat with his face turned to the window. And for once, he did not photographically memorize the scenery rushing by him. He was deep in thought.

About many things.

Most important of which, was what he should do about the detective in the driver's seat.

He was sure it was lust he had seen in the man's eyes moments ago, now he just needed to push the situation a bit and find out what else there was to see in Lassiter's eyes. The possibilities were definitely enticing.

Shawn shifted in his seat so that he was turned slightly toward the detective. Lassiter noticed this. His lips drew together a little tighter. His hand gripped the steering wheel a little bit firmer. Of course, Shawn noticed all of this.

"So Lassie...."

Lassiter waited. But the psychic didn't elaborate any further.

"So...What?"

Shawn gave a long, overly dramatic sigh.

"Are we there yet?"

Lassiter didn't seem annoyed, if anything he seemed to be disappointed.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Spencer."

"No seriously! Are we at the pancake house yet?"

Lassiter pondered for a second.

"I never said we were going to a pancake house. There wouldn't even be one open at this time of morning. I thought I was dropping you off at 'Psych'?"

Shawn put on a pout.

"Fine.... I'll just have to eat the rest of Gus' Captain Crunch."

Lassiter rolled his eyes at the juvenile meal choice, but the corners of his mouth twitched a little at the thought of Shawn eating a bowl of sugary cereal and watching cartoons.

After another 10 minutes of driving in somewhat companiable silence, Lassiter turned the patrol car into a parking space outside the Psych Detective Agency. The first rays of sunshine were hitting the window, making the graphic logo stand out all the more.

Shawn looked over at Lassiter.

"Well, I guess this is my stop."

The detective nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you..."

Lassiter never finished that sentence.

Shawn had gotten out of his seat and swung his leg across the detective's two legs. The younger man was now face to face with Lassiter. Sitting in his lap, straddling the detectives thighs.

Lassiter could feel the body heat radiating from the psychic. Shawn had his hands on Lassiter's shoulders. Lassiter's hand were up in the air, too confused and scared to touch the man in front of him.

"Spencer?"

Shawn blinked and fixed the detective with a look that managed to be both inquisitive and yet totally innocent at the same time.

"Yes Lassie?"

Lassiter cleared his throat when his voice refused to work the first time.

"What are you doing?"

Shawn shifted slightly.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

Lassiter chuckled a little nervously.

"Uh-huh, well just for fun, how about you tell me anyway."

Shawn pretended to consider this and then nodded.

"Okay. Well I could say that you parked on the wrong side of the parking lot. And that it was either this, or get out and walk all the way around the car to get to the door of the office!"

Lassiter looked confused. He spoke, as coherently as he could while being able to feel the vibration of Shawn's words running through his own body.

"You....So that's not the real reason?"

"No."

Lassiter felt Shawn shift slightly in his lap and felt the inexplicable need to take a deep breath.

"Then why..."

"Because you're always eager to hear what I have to say, even when you're trying to make it seem like you're not. Because you do nice things for me when you think I'm not looking. Because you tense up whenever I get physically close to you, like you're doing now. Because you look at my mouth when I'm talking, which we both know is international code for 'kiss me'...."

At this, Lassiter tore his eyes away from Shawn's lips, where they had been gazing seconds ago.

"...and perhaps the most damaging of all evidence is that, while I've been talking, your hands have somehow ended up on my hips."

Lassiter flicked his eyes down, somewhat shocked to see that yes, his hands had betrayed him and found their way to the young man's waist. He quickly pulled them away and, finding no other less suspicious places to put them, let them hang at his sides. He stared back at the man sitting in his lap, mouth agape, before he realised what his face must look like. He tried for an innocent look and protested:

"And what is all that supposed to prove?"

Shawn rolled his eyes

"Oh come on Lassie! You like me! You're totally crushin' on me and wanna do naughty things to me! Admit it!"

Lassiter gawked and then scoffed.

"I really don't..."

"Admit it."

"You're not..."

"Admit it."

"This isn't..."

"ADMIT IT!"

Lassiter looked like he was trapped, he finally lost it and shouted back.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Shawn smiled at the other man's outburst.

"Then how come the whole time I've been sitting here, you haven't once asked me to move?"

Lassiter's face now had a deer in the headlights quality to it. His mouth opened and closed with half formed words and then finally.

"Because I....I was..."

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah that's what I though."

He leaned over and opened the door before sliding himself off Lassiter's lap and getting out of the car. Leaving the detective feeling extremely confused.

Shawn closed the door and turned back to talk through the car window.

"Did you know that when you sit in a man's lap you can feel how excited they're getting?"

Lassiter crinkled his eyebrow until he realised what the young man was referring to. He cursed his body's reaction and tried to talk himself out of the pink blush that was spreading across his face.

Shawn smiled and waved as he walked to the door of the office and let himself in. He closed the door and leaned against it. He laughed to himself as he pictured Lassiter's facial feeling his stomach rumble, Shawn headed over to the kitchenette to treat himself to a bowl of cereal.

He was pouring the milk over his sugary meal when the scanner, which still sat on the bench, crackled into life.

"Fine, I admit it."

Shawn froze where he was until the milk he was still pouring started to overflow onto the counter.

"Holy....crap"

Shawn practically threw the carton of milk on the counter, not caring where it landed. He jogged over to the door and threw it open to find Lassiter standing there with the radio still in his hand, looking at Shawn with pure unadulterated lust.

Shawn felt a moan escape from his lips at the sight before he pounced on the other man. Lassiter caught him in his strong arms as Shawn grabbed the back of Lassiter's head and shoved their mouths together. They kissed furiously hard. Biting and nipping hungrily at each other out of pent up sexual energy before the kiss softened a little and their mouths opened and tongues met. Shawn's hands in Lassiter's hair, Lassiter's hand gripping Shawn's ass to anchor the man's body to his own. They broke the kiss with a gasp and Shawn attacked Lassiter's neck as the detective stumbled forward, still holding Shawn in his arms.

Somehow they made it to the waiting room couch and fell on it. Lassiter's weight pinning Shawn to the couch. Lassiter looked Shawn over, appreciating him from this new angle.

He took in the psychic's dishevelled hair and pink swelling lips and he grinned. Shawn felt a tug somewhere in his stomach and grabbed the front of Lassiter's officer shirt and pulled it down, kissing the detective so passionately that it made the detective feel a tugging sensation of his own.

Shawn broke the kiss and went to work on Lassiter's black officers uniform. Grabbing and ripping at the clean, pressed material. Buttons flew off, and stitches came undone. Lassiter could only watch with lustful fascination as Shawn eagerly removed his shirt. After it was off, Shawn managed to roll them over so that he was on top, straddling the detective's hips. He ripped off his own shirt in a split second and ran his hands over Lassiter's exposed chest. It was defined and solid and the heat running through it made him crazy. Shawn started licking and trailing kisses down Lassiters neck and over his collarbone. The detective could do nothing but lie back and moan at the sensation. After Shawn had worked his way down to the Lassiter's hip bone and made a point to kiss it very lightly and trail his tongue over it, sending electrical sparks up the detectives spine, he worked his way back up until the were making out again.

Lassiter let his free hands roam all over Shawn's back and then down to cup the young man's ass through his jeans while his tongue explored the mans soft, wet, mouth. Shawn made a low groaning sound in his throat and ground his hips against the detectives. The contact hit them both in a way that made them lose their breath. They broke the kiss for a second to catch air. Lassiter looked Shawn in the eyes and said:

"Do that again."

Shawn obliged and revelled in the detective's reaction as he did it. His eyelids fluttered closed, his muscles contracted and relaxed and he made a low growling noise. Lassiter reached up and grabbed Shawn's neck, pulling the young man down to attack his mouth. Shawn continued his grinding motion, starting a rhythm that had them both sweaty and panting within seconds.

Lassiter was gripping Shawn's hair in one hand and the young man's ass in the other. Shawn was finding new ways to move his tongue in Lassiter's mouth while his hands moved around Lassiters back and held him as close as he could. Their rhythm got faster and faster until Lassiter moaned long and hard into Shawn's mouth and bucked his hips up in the air once, twice and three times before he collapsed on the couch, spent. Shawn followed quickly after, Lassiter watching the young man's pleasure with a hungry need. Shawn panted and ground his hips a few more times and then fell forward onto Lassiters chest, his mouth biting the detective's shoulder, muffling his cries of ecstasy. He eventually stopped moving and lifted his head up to bring his lips to Lassiters once more before settling his head onto the detective's chest and taking a deep breath.

"Morning Carlton."

Lassiter grinned and then yawned.

"Night Shawn."


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies for the late delivery, the next few chapters will be up much quicker I promise!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The early morning sun slanted through the window of the Psych office and hit Shawn's back, penetrating his skin and giving him what was sure to be a lovely golden tan later. He was just lucky that way.

The heat coming from underneath him however was a result of the kind of blind, stupid, awe inspired luck that few people ever get to experience.

In his sleep Shawn felt the heat on his back and tried to move away from it, which in turn disturbed the man underneath him. After some groaning, mumbled half words and some more movement the shirtless detective opened his eyes and hazily looked up at Shawn.

They stared at each other for a few seconds while their brains ticked over. Lassiter opened his mouth to speak but Shawn grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together to hastily silence his apologies or regrets. The kiss pulled them back into the passion they had shared last night and they both succumbed to the electric sensations shooting up their spines.

They kissed once, twice, three times. Opening their mouths a little more each time, tongues met and tested each other, pushing and sliding together. Shawn made a moaning sound in his throat for more. He changed his grip on Lassiter's neck to start playing with the hairs there, slowly working his way up to Carlton's head and running his hands through the man's surprisingly thick, soft hair. Lassiter ran his hands up and down Shawn's back, marvelling at the feeling of the young man's skin on his own.

They were both so caught up in the moment, so blissfully unaware of anything outside of what they were doing that neither heard the door open. Although a few seconds later they did hear the sound of someone surprisingly close clearing his throat.

The sound wrenched them from their moment of pleasure and snapped them back to reality.

Lassiter put his police-enhanced reflexes to good use and grabbed Shawn's shoulders, rolled him sideways and slid out from under him at the same time. He deftly grabbed his shirt from the floor without breaking his stride, making it to the door in breakneck speed and was gone without a word or backwards glance.

Gus watched Lassiter leave and turned back to find the couch empty. After spinning around left and right, scanning the room to find no-one he entertained the thought that maybe he had finally lost it and was seeing things. But the sudden sound of water running signified that no, he wasn't nuts yet.

Shawn was still here, but he'd managed to slip by Gus and made it into the shower.

Gus stood, rooted to the spot, mind racing, arms slack at his sides. After 2 full minutes he twitched his head slightly, turned and went to the kitchenette to make some coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was unabashedly grinning when he finally emerged from the shower wearing the clothes he'd kept in his locker for emergencies, the towel adorning his head like a turban.

"Morning Gus!"

Gus was sitting ram-rod straight in his seat, staring off into space with hands clasped in what Shawn observed must be a painfully tight grip around his coffee mug.

"Good Morning Shawn."

Gus spoke in a stilted monotone. Shawn tilted his head to the side and walked over to Gus, cautiously waving his hand in front of Gus' face. Gus didn't even flinch, his gaze stayed fixed on a random spot on the wall.

Shawn smiled a little and then said:

"Gus. I think you've probably blown a fuse."

Finally jumping awake at this Gus sipped from his coffee.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Shawn. I am just enjoying my coffee."

Shawn rolled his eyes, grabbed a chair, pulled it over next to Gus and plonked himself down on it.

"Look, I hate to interrupt the epic staring match of 'Wall v Gus' but I think even a blind Puma could tell that something's bothering you. Wanna talk about it?"

Gus just gripped his mug tighter.

"There's nothing to talk about Shawn. Everything is fine."

Shawn adopted a nagging mother-hen tone

"Guuuuus. Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie! You haven't broken eye contact with the wall in at least 4 minutes. You have an unnaturally tight grip on that mug, seriously is your hand on fire? How hot is that coffee? And you're talking like every word is its own sentence. Dude, we both agreed that no-one but Shatner could pull that off."

Gus kept staring at the wall with his chin tipped slightly up in the air as though Shawn's words couldn't reach him. His mouth was jammed shut and getting tighter every second.

"Gus. Gus?... Gus! You gotta talk to me eventually man."

Nothing. Except that now Gus' eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"Okay Gus. You're obviously trying to prove to me that you can handle this like a grown-up and not make a big deal out of it, but we both know that it's a big deal. You're burning your hand over it for God's sake!"

Shawn reached over and pried the coffee cup out of Gus's hand. Expecting it to be boiling he was surprised to find the mug was actually cold, almost ice-cold.

He couldn't help laughing.

"You made your coffee with cold water?!"

Gus finally tore his gaze from the wall and turned to glare at Shawn.

"Some people like cold coffee Shawn. It's all the rage in Costa Rica."

Shawn snorted.

"I've seen the coffee commercials Gus, I'm pretty sure they use hot water."

"Say what you will Shawn, it happens to be delicious."

Gus snatched back his cup and took a large swig. The expression on his face that followed was so priceless that Shawn nearly lost it trying not to laugh. After a few minutes he finally managed to compose himself enough to speak but he couldn't physically keep the smile off his face or the laughter from his voice.

"Okay Gus, whatever you say. Can I make a proposition here?"

With an eyebrow raised Gus shot Shawn a thoroughly shocked look.

"A suggestion Gus! Can I make a suggestion?"

Gus shifted his focus to the cold liquid in the mug in his hands, as though he was actually seeing it for the first time.

"What is it?"

"You obviously have a problem with what you saw…before. I know you're trying to be all cool and act like you know what's going on but we both know you have a thousand things you want to say. I can see them swimming around in that shiny head of yours! So, how about you get like four minutes to say whatever you want and anything that's said in that four minutes is totally confidential."

Gus looked at Shawn.

"Four minutes?"

Shawn nodded.

"Apparently it's enough time for Madonna to save the world."

Gus thought about it for a second and then held out a hand. Shawn shook it and looked at his watch.

"Okay. Four minutes of brutal truth, starting………now."

Gus immediately jumped up from the table.

"What the hell was that Shawn? You and Detective Lassiter? What were you doing? Please tell me it's some weird new form of resuscitation."

Knowing Gus, Shawn had braced himself for it, so he was ready with an answer.

"No it wasn't resuscitation; it was EXACTLY what it looked like. We were making out."

Gus' mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and then turning away from Shawn he briskly paced from the table to the kitchenette counter and back.

"How long?"

"Well before you came in, I'd say for about 10-15 minutes."

Gus stopped and gave Shawn an evil look.

"Don't play with me Shawn. How long have you been…. you know?"

Shawn kicked his legs up onto the table.

"How long have I been what?"

Gus gestured with his hand.

"How long have you been, you know, seeing Lassiter?"

Shawn smiled.

"Technically I'm not seeing him right now, he left."

Upon a glare from Gus, Shawn decided to forgo the jokes for the remainder of the three minutes.

"I'm not seeing him. It just happened."

Gus continued his pacing then stopped again.

"How does something like that even happen?"

Shawn sucked in a breath and proceeded to explain the whole thing, albeit very quickly.

"I was here listening to the police scanner and Lassie was on patrol when he suddenly went offline after reporting a disturbance. I thought he was in trouble so I grabbed my bike and headed to where he was. Long story short, I accidentally distracted him from catching the bad guys. I went to leave but the bad guys had stolen my bike, Lassie gave me a ride. I hit on him. He ignored me and dropped me off here. Then he talked through the scanner and he hadn't left and I opened the door and we kind of…."

Here Shawn brought his hands together in a fist bump motion. Gus' eyebrows rose again but he nodded for Shawn to continue.

"Anyway, we fell asleep on the couch and then woke up and…"

Shawn made the fist bump motion again.

"And then you walked in and Lassie left in a hurry and then I had a shower and then you drank cold coffee, which was hilarious by the way, and then you…"

Gus interrupted.

"So let me get this straight Shawn, you rode off to a dangerous situation by yourself?"

Shawn was struck by just how concerned Gus looked. He had known Gus almost his entire life but he never failed to be surprised by him.

"Yeah. It was stupid. I just…"

Gus held up a hand to silence him and just stared at Shawn for while.

"You were worried about him."

The expression his friend was wearing was making Shawn kind of nervous.

"You really like him don't you?"

Shawn felt a blush growing on his face. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt embarrassed enough to blush. He paused for a second too long before responding.

"You skipped over a few big points there Gus. My bike got stolen, I brought a date back to the office in complete ignorance of the rules…that you set out. And the date was a guy!"

Gus got the same smug smile on his face that he got whenever he solved some large part of a case.

"You love Lassiter!!"

Shawn stammered for a second before dropping his head onto the table.

Gus jumped up and began doing his 'I figured something out, I'm a genius' dance. Shawn meanwhile was torn between hating Gus for being so smug and loving Gus to death for taking the news so well.

Right around the time Gus had started singing the "Shawn loves Lassie" song Shawn lifted his head from the table to look at his watch.

"Gus!"

Gus broke from his refrain of singing the only line in the impromptu song and looked over at Shawn.

"If you wanna say anything else you should do it now, you have 28 seconds left."

Gus walked over and sat down.

"One more question. I always knew there was something going on with you and him, you're always touching him whenever you have your "visions". You do nice stuff for him even though he's a big meanie, he's always..."

"How is this asking me a question Gus?!"

"Oh, right. My question is this: why Lassiter?"

Shawn thought for a minute.

"You sure you want to know?"

Gus nodded

"I can take it Shawn, I watch Queer Eye for the Straight Guy."

"Well... first it was cause he smells good, then I noticed that his eyes are impossibly blue. Like bluer than any girls. Then it was 'cause he's funny. But not funny like you and me funny. He's funny without trying to be. Remember when his car got stolen?"

Chuckling, the two men smiled at the recollection.

"I just. I like him. I can't explain it, man. Can you explain why you liked that girl with the high voice? Whitney something or other?"

Gus shook his head and stared off into the distance.

"Uh-uh. She was terrible, but if she asked me to skydive I'd be like: with or without a parachute?"

The two were quiet for a while. Then Gus looked up at the clock.

"Well, four minutes is definitely up."

Shawn nodded.

"I still have a question Magic-Head."

Gus smiled.

"I guess there's time for just one more."

Shawn put his fist out.

"Are we good?"

Gus looked at it for a second and then bumped Shawn's fist with his own.

"Yeah, we're good."

Shawn was relieved. And a little hungry.

"C'mon Gus. Let's get some real coffee. And maybe a hot pretzel!"

­­

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Gus and Shawn were sitting down at the beach, eating hot pretzels and coffee and discussing the relative merits of classic TV shows.

"C'mon! You can't tell me Nightstalker wasn't a good show."

"I had to sleep with the lights on for a month, Shawn! I kept telling my parents it was 'cause I suffered from night blindness!"

"Shooting werewolves with silver bullets? Driving stakes through the heart of vampires? Classic."

"I wet my bed twice, Shawn!"

"Dude. That's just way more than I needed to know. I only needed my night light for three weeks."

They sat in silence for a while, owing to the fact that they had both just taken giant bites of their pretzels and were working on chewing them enough so that they could swallow without choking.

"Shawn, I just remembered something."

"What's up Gusmeister?"

"Lassiter left this morning."

"Really?! I thought he was just taking a really long time in the bathroom."

"He didn't say goodbye to you or anything, he just left. Kind of in a hurry."

"That fact had not escaped my attention."

"So…what does that mean?"

"I honestly don't know. I think you scared him and he ran off like a skittish deer in hunting season."

Gus looked thoughtful for a second then jumped slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shawn. If I hadn't come in…"

"Don't feel bad Gus, he would have freaked out sooner or later. We're talking about Lassie here. He doesn't even handle heterosexual relationships well."

Gus laughed and Shawn's phone started ringing. He checked the caller display before answering.

"Hey Jules. Was just thinking about you. Have you ever seen Nightstalker?"

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No Shawn, I was never allowed to watch it. You need to come in here, there's a missing person's case that Lassiter's been put in charge of and he's completely stuck. He needs some help before Vick hands the case off to someone else. He's already in trouble, one more mistake and he's looking at a suspension."

Shawn covered the mouthpiece and stage whispered to Gus.

"She has a missing person's case for us. Lassie needs help or he's looking at suspension."

Gus frowned.

"Why?"

"Ooh! Good point Gus."

He took his hand off the mouthpiece.

"Why is Lassie-Face in trouble?"

Juliet took a quick look around to make sure no-one could overhear her and then lowered her voice.

"Okay, I shouldn't be telling you this but he lost a couple of suspects at the Munesco Warehouse last night and then forgot to report in after his shift. He told the chief he was tired and went home to sleep and forgot to turn in the patrol car and clock off. But if you ask me, he looks like he hasn't slept at all. It's just not like him."

Shawn winced.

"Hold on Jules."

He covered the mouthpiece again.

"Lassie is in deep doo-doo and it might be sort of my fault."

Gus shrugged as if to say 'What else is new?'

Shawn uncovered the mouthpiece again.

"Jules? We'll require two croquet mallets, one semi-large pineapple and a live squid."

"Funny. So, are you coming in? I really think Vick might suspend him."

"Sure, guess we could swing by, I need to report my bike stolen anyway."

O'Hara's interest was immediately peaked.

"Someone stole your bike?"

"Yes but for your safety I cannot discuss it further."

"Tell me about it when you get here. Bye."

"Bye. Oh! Jules!"

"Yeah?"

"If Lassiter needs our help so badly, why are you the one calling us?"

"Ah, well…. that's something I forgot to mention. He kind of didn't want you anywhere near this case. In fact he threatened to forcibly defenestrate me if I did, whatever that means."

Shawn turned back to Gus after saying goodbye to Juliet and gave him a mischievous smile.

"How would you like to help me with a diabolical plan?"

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

_I am a chapter posting machine!__ Thanks for the reviews guys._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Five minutes later, Shawn and Gus were in the car heading to the police station. Shawn was briefing Gus on the plan.

"So, your role in this is distraction. You're the stink to my cheese, the wheatgrass shot to my pineapple smoothie, the Robin to my Batman. You dazzle 'em with some theatrics and I swoop in for the kill."

"I'm down with that, but I resent the homo-erotic implications of making me Robin."

Shawn gave Gus an incredulous look.

"What are you TALKING about?"

"Batman and Robin were full of Homo-erotic subtext, Shawn. Everyone knows that."

Shawn shook his head.

"Wouldn't worry about that Gus. You're not my type."

Gus nodded and stopped for the traffic lights.

"Damn straight I'm not your type."

Shawn looked over at the people in the car beside them and noted that the female driver of the car was thinking about leaving her husband. At least, he thought so. The way she was twiddling her ring finger and staring at the kids in the back was a strong clue. Then again, so were the hastily packed bags in the hatchback of the car.

"Why not?"

Shawn was pulled from his train of thought by Gus' voice and turned his head to find Gus staring at Shawn. The glare was almost enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Why not what?"

"Why am I not your type?"

"Eww Gus! We've been friends since grade school that would be creepy."

"I'm not saying that Shawn. I want to know that if you have a 'type' why am I not it?"

"Gus! You…"

"I happen to be very attractive Shawn!"

The sound of the honking cars alerted Gus to the fact that the light had been green for some time now. He grabbed the wheel and accelerated a little too fast away from the intersection.

"It's not that you're not attractive Gus. You're a regular catalogue model with your high cheekbones and your big puppy dog eyes and…things. You're my best friend! You're funny and sweet and stuff. You deserve better than me man. And we're like brothers. It would be weird."

Gus thought about this for a moment and then nodded. Shawn leant forward to change the radio station.

"It's cause I'm black isn't it."

"Aw Gus! C'mon!"

"C'mon what Shawn? You tell me I'm not good enough for you and you expect me to let it go? I'm a catch! And my best friend can't even see that!"

Shawn let out an exasperated groan.

"Let me put it this way, Gus. My type is Lassiter. Do you see where I'm going here?"

Gus pondered this for a while.

"So… you're saying you like overly aggressive, armed, divorced Detectives who spend a lot of their time threatening to hurt you and who have no idea how to date anyone?"

Shawn smiled.

"Uh-huh."

Gus' face dawned with comprehension.

"Oh! Well that explains why I'm not your type."

"See?"

Gus got a self satisfied smirk on his face and pulled the car into the Police Station parking lot. He found a spot, pulled up and turned the car off."

"So your type is more like…your dad."

Shawn's mouth opened in horror and he got out of the car as fast as he could to catch up to Gus, who was walking briskly into the station, chuckling to himself.

"Dude! That was so not cool!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spotted Juliet and Lassiter standing in the hallway talking and drinking coffee. Lassiter had showered, dressed and was back in his suit with his hair back in that cake mould shape. Shawn felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach at the sight of him.

He wondered if anyone had noticed the tinge of a red mark on the Detective's throat.

When the Detective looked up and saw Shawn walking in, his eyes opened wide and he excused himself from Juliet by telling her he had 'Some paperwork to take care of'. He then handed the coffee mug to Juliet and said 'Not a word about the case.' Shawn knew this, because he was intently watching Lassiter's lips from down the hallway and had lip-read what he said. Juliet looked startled at Carlton's swift exit but sat the coffee down on a desk and waved Shawn and Gus over.

"Hey guys. Good timing. He's acting so weird today."

Gus snorted a little and Shawn elbowed him in the ribs. Juliet looked confused but let it go. Shawn put on a look of mild curiosity.

"Really? That's not like him."

"I know right? Anyway, here's the case file. Do not let Lassiter see you with it."

"Don't worry Jules, you're talking to the dynamic duo here. Our middle name is discreet."

Gus interrupted.

"I'm like a Jackal."

"Aw Gus! Again with the Jackal nonsense? Ignore him Jules, he was hit in the head with a lawn dart when he was a kid."

"You threw that dart! I was unconscious for eight minutes!"

"I maintain that there was a second dart chucker on the grassy knoll."

Gus took in a deep breath to argue back, but Juliet waved her hand in front of them.

"Guys! This can wait. Can we focus on the case please?"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and nodded and then turned back to Juliet. Gus gestured for her to continue.

"Okay. A 54 year old woman, Maureen Johnson, went missing from her home. She has no listed next of kin, and she was missing for roughly two weeks when the report came in."

Shawn flipped open the case file.

"Who called it in?"

"Her neighbor. And she only noticed because the newspapers had started piling up on the doorstep."

Shawn scanned over the files and saw the picture of the house. His eyes pulled in the details of the exterior and especially the garden. It looked familiar. Aha! He had seen it in the gardening section of the newspaper last month. It won an award of some kind. He brought his hand to the side of his face and touched his temple with two fingers.

"I'm seeing a woman, an older woman, she's obsessed with her garden. She mows the lawn every day and weeds every other day. Her flowers are her friends…"

Jules watched Shawn with wide eyes.

"That's exactly what her neighbor told us! Good work Shawn."

Shawn gave a modest smile and sighed.

"I do what I can."

Gus rolled his eyes. Juliet continued:

"We have no leads on this one, the neighbor barely knew her, and she had no other friends or family that we know of. Her house has been messed up but there's no sign of forced entry. Any insights you could pass on would be great. Just keep it quiet. I really wanna stay on Carlton's good side at the moment."

Gus snorted and tried to suppress giggles. Shawn had guessed what was making Gus laugh but ignored him anyway. He reassured Juliet that they would do what they could to solve the case and led Gus away by the elbow.

"What happened to the Jackal? How was that discreet?"

Gus just stared, his lips quivering from trying not to laugh. Shawn sighed.

"Just say it before your brain explodes."

Gus stayed quiet and his cheeks started to bulge with his laughter. Shawn rolled his eyes and adopted a girly voice:

" I really wanna stay on Carlton's good side at the moment."

Gus near erupted.

"SO DOES SHAWN! Ha ha ha!"

Shawn just rolled his eyes while his friend laughed.

"And people think you're the mature one. Are you done? Can we go and kick some missing person ass now?"

Gus straightened back up and put on his sunglasses.

"Let's do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One short car ride later Gus and Shawn were breaking into a 54 year old woman's house. Although Shawn thought that crawling through a window hardly counted as breaking in.

"These pants cost $45 Shawn!"

"And whose fault is it that you didn't look for random protruding nails before climbing in the window?"

Gus made an irritated noise and brushed his hand over the rip in his pants as though that would fix it.

"Let's just look for clues, Gus. What does the super smeller say?"

Gus sniffed the air a few times. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing unusual here, but I think the neighbors are making butter chicken."

"Ooo, we're stopping there for a visit when we're done here."

"We don't even know them, Shawn!"

"Like that matters. We're investigators Gus, talking to people is a big part of that. And if they happen to offer us some of their delicious butter chicken it would be rude of us not to accept."

Gus had found the answering machine while Shawn was talking and hit the button.

"You have…No messages."

Gus looked over to Shawn.

"She's been gone two weeks and has no messages? That's just sad."

Shawn was looking around the living area and his observant eyes picked up details as he scanned the room. Neat and tidy except for a few desk drawers half open. Two line marks about a foot apart running through the plush carpet over to the phone table and back to the polished wood hall.

He creased his brow in thought and walked over to the hallway, looking for the bedroom.

Gus meanwhile was going through the mail on the kitchen bench.

"She has a suspicious letter from someone named Gob. Sounds like a codename to me. And there's some strange code in it. Maybe she's a spy and fled to avoid assassins!"

As Shawn was looking around the bedroom he opened the wardrobe and looked around inside.

"That seems highly possible Gus. What does the code say?"

"K 2 QR4/ B 2 KK3."

Shawn's discerning eyes took in the half open bureau drawers and the nightstand with the glass of water still on it. He flipped up the bed cover and stuck his head under the bed.

"Intriguing. What do you think the code means?"

"It could be co-ordinates to a place, or the address of a target for assassination!"

Shawn walked over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. After sorting through some medications and romance novels he found a photo. Maureen Johnson and a young woman. The young woman was wearing the same bracelet as Maureen. Shawn's eyes took in the slight swelling of the younger woman's stomach. He smiled to himself as the pieces slotted together in his head.

Gus found him in the bedroom.

"…what if she was an assassin and she went rogue? Like that movie Rogue Assassin!"

"Gus!"

"What?"

"I've solved it. I may have broken my record for best ever solving case thingy!"

"So she's an assassin? Cause that was **my** idea Shawn!"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! King to Queens Rooks four, Bishop to Queens Knight three! The code is chess moves, Gus."

Gus grabbed the letter and scanned it again. Eventually he looked up at Shawn with bemusement.

"Heh. I was just kidding."

Shawn patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Sure you were Gus. Wanna know where our missing old lady is?"

Shawn led the way out to the bedroom and as he stood in the living room he flourished his arms out wide.

"She's in Seattle with her daughter and new grandchild."

He clapped his hands together. Gus crossed his arms over.

"How do you know that? And give me the condensed version. Someone just added cream to the butter chicken sauce."

Shawn sucked in a deep breath and held up the photo he had just found.

"This photo shows Maureen and her daughter. The identical eyes and smiles give them away. The space needle is in the background, so obviously they're in Seattle in this photo. There's snow in the background so this was taken about 5-6 months ago and anyone could tell that Maureen's daughter is pregnant in this picture, not only is her stomach getting rounder but those bra-buddies are definitely going into the milking business. Maureen must have gotten a call that her daughter was going into labour and left in a hurry! There are track marks on the carpet and there's a space under the bed that would perfectly fit a suitcase with wheels. She went through the house with the suitcase, packing things quickly and was in too much of a hurry to close the drawers all the way. She's not missing. She's being a grandma!"

Gus took all this in and nodded. Then he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"We don't have any proof but it makes sense. You forgot one thing."

Gus walked over to the phone table and pulled out the drawer.

"If this woman is as organized as me…"

Shawn interrupted.

"You mean as anal retentive as you."

"…then she would have changed the answering machine tape over before she left to make sure that she didn't miss any messages."

Gus rifled through the drawer and found what he was searching for. He held the tape up to Shawn, opened the answering machine, put it in and pressed play.

"*BEEP* Hello Ms. Johnson, you've been selected to receive a free carpet shampoo and Scotch Guard! To receive information on how to collect this exclusive offer…"

Gus hit the 'next' button.

"Mum? It's Lisa. My water broke! The baby's coming early! I'm on my way to the hospital now. Just get here as quick as you can okay?"

Gus looked at Shawn and they both broke into a victory dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn and Gus watched the black and white pull into Maureen Johnson's house from the window and realized that was their cue to leave.

"Mrs. Dawes? Can we get this chicken to go? We have reports to write and… stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn and Gus were in the car when Juliet rang.

"Jules! How are things at the station? Has Lassie's head exploded yet?"

Juliet opened her desk drawer and pulled out her chewing gum stash. Today had been stressful.

"Shawn? The case is solved, Lassiter figured it all out. We got a call that some punk kids were in the Johnson house. When we checked it out, Lassiter found this answering machine tape and a photo. Turns out Maureen Johnson is in Seattle with her daughter while her daughter is having a baby."

Shawn held his fist out for Gus to bump. Gus took a hand off the wheel and obliged.

"Really? Dammit! I was looking forward to sinking my psychic teeth into this case."

Jules got a strange smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Well, the chief is ecstatic and Lassiter is in a much better mood. He's even whistling."

"I'm honestly not sure if that's good news. We're on our way to the station now so we'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, see you."

Juliet hung up just as Lassiter popped his head out from around the corner.

"I thought I told you not to call Spencer."

Jules nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Lassiter! You ah… kinda snuck up on me there. I thought you were in the evidence locker?"

Lassiter narrowed his eyes. He had known she would call him eventually. She always did. It was reassuring in a way. But damned annoying in another.

"I was. I finished. Did I not give you my defenestration speech?"

Juliet laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah! You did…. See ya!"

Before Lassiter knew what was happening, Juliet had gotten up and weaved through the Officer's desks like a professional skier. She was out the door before he had time to decide what to do. It struck him as funny how it could take a woman two hours to get ready to go somewhere, but they could move when they really wanted to.

He smiled a little bit and walked over to his desk. He sat down in his swivel chair and leaned back. It was 7:00 pm and the only ones left in the station now besides him, were Vick and some Patrol Officers in the evidence locker. Lassiter was dog tired and he couldn't help but close his eyes briefly. His mind drifted to the reason why he was so tired.

Spencer.

He found himself replaying the events of the night before over in his head. Remembering the courage it took to walk back to the Psych office door. Feeling an electrical explosion in his chest when Shawn jumped on him and their lips touched for the first time. The raw animal lust and passion that overtook him. He would have eaten the younger man alive right then and there…

A voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Penny for your thoughts Lassie-Face."

Lassiter got a taste of his own medicine when he too, nearly jumped out of his skin. He shot straight up and pretended to busy himself with the paperwork on his desk. When he finally risked looking up he saw the face he had been picturing smiling down at him. 'Wow, the lamplight really brings out the blue in his eyes' Lassiter thought absently before he cleared his throat and put on his serious face.

"Spencer. What are you doing here?"

Shawn lifted himself up and onto Lassiter's desk.

"I'm here to fight crime and generally look handsome."

Lassiter mumbled under his breath:

"Funny, thought you were here to torture me."

Shawn's face broke into a grin.

"Was that sarcasm?! Why, Carlton Lassiter. You continue to surprise me. Speaking of torture, are you into that? I still have your handcuffs so I guess I could work with that…"

As he spoke Shawn pulled Lassiter's handcuffs out of his jeans pocket and swung them off his finger. Lassiter immediately went to grab for them but Shawn yanked them just out of his reach. Undeterred, Lassiter stood up and made another grab for them but Shawn yanked them back behind his head. Lassiter reached for them again and his hand closed on Shawn's around the time he realized that his face was a mere centimeter away from Spencer's.

He froze and tried to form coherent thoughts. All he could think about was the feeling of Shawn's soft lips on his own. He gulped. He spoke just above a whisper.

"Vick and O'Hara are here."

Shawn's mind was also occupied. His eyes were fixated on Lassiter's lips. Watching them move. Committing the sight to memory. It took a few seconds to form an answer.

"No they're not. Gus has generously offered to take them to dinner and a play downtown and the Patrol Cops have just started their shifts."

Shawn paused for dramatic effect. And to stare into Lassiter's eyes once more in an effort to figure out how one person could have eyes that blue. Even his own weren't that blue.

"We're here alone and unsupervised… Carlton."

_To be continued. I'm such a tease!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Scanner in the Night Chapter 6/6 COMPLETE  
**Author:** mysteriousgirl4  
**Beta:** jadecastle6, who tirelessly works to improve my stories. And who gets increasingly annoyed with how my chapters get longer and longer. Lol.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for hot slash action  
**Words:** 5,155 (I know, it's huge.)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych or its characters and I make no profit from this story. I tried to own 'em once, but apparently the security on the lot are allowed to confiscate chloroform and cord rope. Nazi's.  
**Pairing:** Shawn/Lassiter *drools*  
**A/N's**: FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry for the delay, this story started out as being an experimental first fic and has taken on a life of its own. What started out as a two, maybe three chapter fic has quickly become six! Thank-you to all of you that have been impressively patient and have followed this story to the end. Thank-you for all your reviews and support! I'd love to know what people think of the ending so review, comment, mash the keyboard in approval. I'm easy.  
**Summary:** Some questions get answered, slashiness happens, someone may or may not mention Eskimos. The story ends. (All references to Lassie's holster can be blamed on jadecastle6).

Carlton Lassiter had once faced down three armed criminals with nothing but his sidearm. He had even shot a man and faced a review board that had the power to take away his beloved job and reputation. As a police officer, he had faced more dangerous and heart pounding situations than most people did in a lifetime.

But standing over Shawn Spencer with just a mere inch separating them, his lips tingling with the feel of Shawn's hot breath, Lassiter could swear his heart was pounding so hard that people in Anaheim could hear it.

He studied the face of the man before him as though he was seeing it for the first time.

The other night at the Psych office and the warehouse play-date that preceded it, hardly seemed real to him now. That dark dusty warehouse, the extremely late hour, the stillness of the beachside township and the relative unfamiliarity of the Psych office had made the events of the night seem surreal somehow. Lassiter had to keep reminding himself that it had all actually happened.

"Lassie are you actually frozen? Or am I in a bad _ClockStoppers_ sequel?"

Lassiter blinked and cleared his throat. He knew he needed to respond, he just couldn't form the words in his head. Every time he thought he knew what to say, he got distracted by the memories and images that flashed through his mind.

"Hmm…I…Te……You….Me……….Suh…"

Shawn's confident half smile widened into a dazzling full blown grin. He let out a breath of laughter that Lassiter felt brush softly past his own lips again.

"Don't tell me I've rendered you speechless Lassie-Face? I'll have to remember how I did that for later."

He said it quietly, voice lower than the Detective was used to hearing it. It made something in his brain snap. Lassiter jerked the outstretched hand that was still clutching the handcuffs toward him. As his and Shawn's entwined hands hit Lassiter's chest, Lassiter pressed his lips down onto Shawn's.

This kiss was different than the night before.

There was no urgency, simply a soft exploration of each others mouths. After the initial shock of contact wore off, their lips touched softly, opened slightly, tongues meeting greedily. Lassiter took Shawn's bottom lip between his teeth and lightly grazed it, causing Shawn to moan quietly. He gently teased, licked and pulled back a little with each kiss, forcing Shawn to come closer and closer to maintain the contact.

Eventually the young man stood up from the desk and pressing his entire length against the older man's, craned his neck to deepen the kiss. Shawn's hands, still clutching the handcuffs, were trapped in between their heaving chests. Lassie was driving him crazy.

He couldn't even grope the Detective!

Their need for air eventually broke them apart. Shawn was staring up at Lassiter with a newfound appreciation. Who knew the buttoned down Detective was such a tease? Lassiter pocketed the cuffs, sat himself in the desk chair, leaned back and linked his fingers together over his stomach. He looked up at Shawn with the hint of a smile on his face and in his brightened eyes.

Shawn continued to stare at the Detective, somewhat confused.

"Don't tell me I've rendered you speechless, Spencer. I'll have to remember how I did that for later."

Shawn leaned back against the desk behind him and swallowed deeply.

"No! Not speechless…"

Lassiter nodded in agreement.

"Of course not, never speechless."

Shawn continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"…just surprised."

Lassiter's eyebrows crinkled a little but he maintained that amused look and continued to stare into the Psychic's eyes as though he could see straight through him. It was kinda making Shawn uncomfortable.

"Why would you be surprised?"

Shawn feigned being deep in thought as he sat back up on the desk, tucking one leg underneath him.

"Hmm. For a couple of reasons actually."

Lassiter tilted his head slightly.

"Such as?"

Shawn started ticking them off with his fingers.

"I'm surprised at your superior skills at the art of the teasing kiss. Damn Detective!"

Lassiter nodded as the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Spencer. I have other skills besides being an expert marksman."

Shawn felt a tingle travel up his spine and continued.

"I'm surprised that you just turned into Boldy McBold from Boldytown! You just kissed me while standing at your desk, in your place of work, where anyone could catch you."

Lassiter's forehead crinkled.

"I thought you said everyone was gone?"

Shawn nodded.

"They are, but you have no way of knowing that."

The Detective didn't miss a beat.

"A lot of the times I've thought about kissing you I've been sitting at this very desk. It seemed fitting. As for the possibility of being caught, well, I guess I got carried away. Though there is something to be said for adrenaline enhancing an experience."

Lassiter absently licked his lips while he adjusted his position in his chair.

If Shawn didn't know any better, he would think that Lassiter was trying to make him hard without actually touching him.

He liked this Lassiter sitting in front of him, all smoldering and sexy and confident. He raked his eyes up and down the Detective before him, noting the increased breathing, flushed face and moistened lips. Shawn decided this was definitely a Lassiter he wanted to see more of, to bring out more often.

Shutting his mouth once he realized it had been gaping, Shawn forced himself to concentrate on what he had to say next. He needed to sound casual, offhand.

"I'm also surprised that you didn't run out the door the second you saw me."

At this Lassiter's sexy smile faltered and he blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

Shawn threw his arms up a little in exasperation, reminding Lassiter of the times Spencer would flail around while having a 'revelation'.

"C'mon Lassie! Since last night you've been frostier than an Eskimo eating a super slushie! You run off this morning when Gus walks in AND you try to keep me off a case under pain of defenestration. Then when I find out about the case anyway, because Jules has such a big mouth, I come in here and you flee like African bees are chasing you! Now I get that every man is entitled to his hetero freak out but there's no need to…"

Shawn had expected Lassie to act any number of ways after being confronted about his behaviour. Nervous, defensive, angry or even defeated. What he didn't expect was what he got.

Laughter.

Lassiter was laughing at him. Shawn lifted his eyebrow in confusion which apparently only made Lassiter laugh harder.

"What's so funny?"

After a moment Lassiter choked out:

"That's what you think? And we pay you to be Psychic?!"

That sent him off into a fresh bout of chuckles. Shawn was still confused and maybe a little concerned that the Detective had blown a fuse or something.

"Lassie, the laughing? It's kinda creepin' me out. I don't think I've actually seen you laugh before. Ever. I've seen you smile when you busted your date at our high school reunion but…."

Lassiter finally managed to get his laughter under control, interrupting what he knew would turn into an unnecessarily long speech.

"You have it all wrong Spencer!"

The way he emphasized the 'all wrong' part made Shawn bristle a little. Shawn shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Firstly, we just made out in the middle of the station, I think you can call me Shawn. And secondly: Oh really? Explain how."

Lassiter sighed.

"When Guster walked in I panicked, I'll admit. But not because he caught us, but because he looked so shocked at seeing you with me! I figured you two had to talk things over and I thought I would only get in the way and make the situation more awkward. So I left. I went home, got changed and came in and told O'Hara not to bother you because I assumed you and Guster would need time to bond or talk or play hide and seek or something. Or whatever it is you two do that has you finishing each others sentences and bumping fists all the time."

Shawn looked off into the distance for a second and let his mind flash back to that morning. He saw the moment Gus interrupted in great detail. He focused on Lassiter's face. He saw the Detective throw a look at him and Gus and then run off. The look in the older man's face was….concerned? How had he missed that?

Shawn looked back at Lassiter who was smiling again expectantly.

"Oh. So you were…awwww! Lassie-Face! I didn't know you cared!"

The Detective rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't get all sappy on me, I don't handle gratitude well, makes me itchy. In fact, how about from now on if I do something….you know…nice, you just pretend it never happened."

Shawn smiled.

"I think I can handle that. It'll be a great acting challenge but I'm up to it. You know I've been on television right?"

Lassiter sighed.

"Yes Spencer, I know."

"I told you to call me Shawn."

"Yes, you did."

Shawn never could resist the urge to tease Lassie, it was just too much fun. But he pressed on. There was still something he needed to know.

"Well I guess that explains a lot. You're obviously masquerading as a big tall meanie when you're really a giant cuddly teddy bear with a love heart sewn into its tummy. However!"

And here the Psychic jumped off the desk for dramatic effect and pointed down at the Detective sitting before him.

"You still ran off when you saw me walk in here today. You can't tell me that you were trying to give me space because Gus and I were obviously still bestest buds. Can you explain THAT?!"

The Psychic adopted a smug look.

Lassiter nodded.

"I will, but you'll have to come with me first."

Shawn cocked his head to one side.

"Why? Where are we going? Are you taking me to a surprise party? Is there cake? Is it of the pineapple upside-down variety?"

Lassiter tried to interrupt but the Psychic was unshakeable.

"No, it can't be because I would know about it. No-one throws me surprise parties because I always figure it out. Gus is a terrible secret keeper. So where are you taking me really? Are you trying to get me alone? Ply me with kinky sex to keep from answering my question? Because I gotta be honest with you Lassie. If that's your plan, it'll probably work…"

"SHAWN!"

Lassiter's commanding voice stopped him dead and he grinned and patted the Detective on the shoulder.

"I knew you could call me by my first name, now was that so hard?"

Lassiter threw his hands up in the air.

"I swear to god Spencer, sometimes you irritate me so much I could just…"

"Aw c'mon! What happened to Shawn?"

Lassiter took a deep breath.

"When you bug me I'm gonna call you Spencer. Now will you just shut up for five seconds and come with me?"

Shawn shrugged.

"Sure Lassie, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes again in exasperation but led the way, walking out of the bullpen and to the hallway. They came to the stairs leading down into the evidence and interrogation rooms, Lassiter descending them first while the younger man followed dutifully behind. Shawn noted the old tenseness return to the Detective's shoulders, but lost the battle with himself not to let his eyes rove over the Detective's body while his back was turned. Shawn's eyes lingered on the Detective's butt and he had to suppress a grin.

Eventually they found themselves outside the evidence room and Lassiter was sorting through a big keychain he had produced from his pocket, trying to find the right one.

Now Shawn really was confused. Lassiter wanted to work a case NOW? The flirting and everything had just gotten good. Finding out that Lassiter didn't want to intrude on his and Gus's friendship had been unexpected, sweet, and thoughtful and maybe a little bit of a turn on.

Lassiter's ability to surprise him was part of the reason he was so drawn to the man in the first place. Just when you thought you had him figured out he'd go and do something completely unexpected. And for Shawn, who had to admit he got bored easily, it was a hugely attractive quality.

Lassiter finally found the correct key, unlocked the door and flicked the light switch. When he stood back and gestured for Shawn to enter, Shawn shot Lassiter with a curious expression. He walked in and scanned the room, catching a flash of something silver to his left. He quickly turned his head and then he saw it.

Black, chrome and leather.

Sitting among boxes of paperwork and zip locked bags with shoes and jewellery and other assorted items was his motorbike. Shawn's jaw dropped.

"My bike! How did you…?"

Lassiter was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets looking at the bike.

"When you walked in this morning I saw you and I remembered that your bike had been stolen. I ran off to put out the APB and put a couple of patrol cops on it. I would have done it earlier but I had other things on my mind."

Here his eyes flicked over to Shawn and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"The patrol cops didn't have any luck so I went out and looked for it myself. Found it at a pawnshop on 4th Street. The shop owner didn't want to part with it but the charge of possession of stolen property made him more co-operative. I brought it back here and it had to be dusted for prints in case those guys from the warehouse left any on it. So once they were done I cleaned it up a bit. They don't clean the fingerprint dusting powder off for you-"

Lassiter words were cut off by a body hitting his at full speed. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. The Detective was too caught off guard to react, so when the younger man finally let him go his cheeks were a little red. Shawn's grin was so bright it was almost blinding.

"I know I'm not supposed to make a big thing out of it when you do something nice and I tried, but maybe I'm not that good of an actor. I mean it was only a tellanovella. I barely speak Spanish."

Lassiter straightened up and pulled at the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to keep his hands busy.

"That's okay. I could get used to being thanked like that. Just warn me next time."

The two men stood in silence for a moment. Shawn admiring his bike and Lassiter flicking glances between the bike and Shawn. He was secretly thrilled at Shawn's reaction. After all, he had felt it was partially his fault that Shawn had lost it in the first place.

Shawn suddenly spun around and put his hands up in the 'stop' gesture.

"Hold on a second, so you were not having a hetero freak-out?"

Lassiter shook his head

"No."

"You have no problem with what happened between us last night?"

Lassiter paused and shook his head again.

"Absolutely not. You were right. I'd been thinking about it for a while."

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Then what the hell are we doing just standing here?"

Shawn all but leapt at the Detective, hungrily kissing him while running his hands over the Detective's arms, back, shoulders and stomach. Lassiter responded in kind, running his hands up and down the Psychic's back, allowing his hands to ghost over the cleft at the top of Shawn's backside.

For the second time that day, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Shawn stopped his attempt to give Lassiter a tongue massage and rested his forehead against Lassiter's chest. He mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Not again."

Lassiter cleared his throat but made no move to extricate himself from Shawn.

"Evening McNab."

Shawn spun around. He'd expected it to be Gus again. That at least would have been easier to deal with than the tall officer with the shocked expression standing in front of them.

Shawn separated himself from Lassiter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Buzz."

Buzz McNab had come down to evidence to return some files he had been sorting through at home, trying to make headway with some older cases in the hopes of getting some extra credit from the Chief. When he'd spotted the two people entangled together he went to leave immediately, until he recognized who they were. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"Uh…hi Shawn, Detective Lassiter. ……nice night isn't it?"

Shawn and Lassiter looked at each other. Shawn decided to go first.

"Yeah, it is. So uh… Buzz…how's the little boycat?"

Buzz seemed glad to avoid talking about what he had just walked in on.

"Oh! He's great! We bought him a little ball thing that rolls everywhere with a stuffed squirrel attached to it. He loves it. Chases the thing all over the house."

Shawn smiled a little.

"Well that's good. So you uh…you got some files there or something?"

Buzz looked down at the files in his arms. He seemed almost confused to see them there for a second until he remembered what he was there for.

"Oh yeah! I'll just…"

Shawn and Lassiter moved out of the doorway so that Buzz could put the files away. After he disappeared behind a shelf, Lassiter and Shawn turned to each and tried to silently communicate what they were both thinking: What do we do?

When Buzz emerged from the evidence room and stood outside the door for a moment looking back and forth between the two men, he realized they weren't going to say anything and he decided to speak up.

"Well goodnight then!"

The two men answered back reflexively.

"Night Buzz."

"Night McNab"

The officer almost sprinted off up the stairs. Once he was around the corner and out of sight Shawn scuffed a foot against the linoleum while Lassiter let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hey… guys?"

Buzz had appeared at the top of the stairs again.

Shawn and Lassiter looked up from their respective worried thoughts. Buzz seemed to falter on what he wanted to say.

"I…um…look…I…"

Lassiter got impatient.

"What is it McNab?"

Buzz swallowed and forced himself to speak.

"What goes on between two people is none of my business and it would be wrong of me to judge or to tell others what I saw."

Buzz noticed that Shawn looked a little relieved but that Lassiter's expression hadn't changed. He thought maybe he had said the wrong thing.

"I just…I thought I should say that. I'll go now."

He was halfway down the hall when he heard Lassiter's voice calling after him.

"McNab!"

Buzz stopped and let his shoulders droop as he walked back down the hallway. Lassiter and Shawn came back into sight and they hadn't moved. Lassiter turned to face Buzz and put his hands in his pockets. Buzz stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"Yes Detective Lassiter?"

Lassiter glanced over at Shawn then looked back up at Buzz.

"Your anniversary is coming up isn't it?"

Buzz smiled a little in spite of himself at the thought of his wife.

"Yes sir, three weeks and two days."

"Do you have the time off work?"

Buzz frowned a little.

"No sir, I have a patrol detail that weekend."

"Not anymore you don't. I think I'll take that patrol detail if you don't mind. You'll have to occupy yourself elsewhere."

Buzz slowly grinned wide.

"Wow! I mean, of course Detective Lassiter, if you think that's best."

"I do. I'll see you tomorrow Officer."

Buzz took the hint and left after a quick wave to Shawn who smiled and waved back. He sped off down the hall, impatient to tell his wife that they could go on that ski weekend after all.

Back outside the evidence room Lassiter dropped his head and smiled a little before glancing over at Shawn. Who was staring at him with a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"You. You just…"

Lassiter held up a hand.

"What did I say about the ignoring when I'm nice?"

Shawn seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"Okay, okay. How about this instead?"

Shawn pushed Lassiter backward into the evidence room and turned to quickly shut the door behind him. He grabbed Lassiter by his holster and led him over to his motorbike, gently pushing Lassiter down so he was sitting sideways on the motorbike's seat. The Detective allowed himself be manhandled as the Psychic's eyes were suddenly full of a determined fire he hadn't seen before and it had him absolutely captivated.

Shawn stood over the Detective and grabbed for his chin, tilting it up so that he could lean down and roughly kiss the lips he was beginning to develop an addiction for. Mouths quickly parted and their tongues battled, their breath coming in short bursts. They dueled for supremacy, not because they both wanted the upper hand, but because the battle was what they both needed.

In between kisses Lassiter made use of his free hands and slipped them under Shawn's cotton T-shirt to stroke the soft skin on the younger man's stomach. He could feel the warmth of the sensitive skin there and the muscles underneath as they contracted and tensed at each touch of his fingers. He slowly slid his hands up to the Psychic's chest, brushing over the nipples lightly, delighting in the thundering feeling of Shawn's heartbeat.

As he brought his hands back down he lightly scraped at the skin with his fingernails, Shawn made a low growling noise in his throat and it sent a delicious tingle straight to his groin. Lassiter moaned in response and continued the action, making his light touches a little more firm, scraping the skin with his fingernails a little softer. He shifted his hands around to Shawn's back and let his long fingers explore the muscles there, to ghost over the shape of his ribs and spine and tease at the mans hips.

Shawn broke the kiss and looked straight into the Lassiter's eyes. God, he wasn't wrong when he mentioned wanting to do cannonballs into them. They were brilliant, sparkling and boring into him with a heated desire he never wanted to end.

Shawn maintained the eye contact as he slowly slid down, his hands travelling along Lassiter's firm body as he settled himself between the Detective's knees. He rested his chest against Carlton's stomach, reached up and pulled the man back down for another kiss, licking and biting his lips. Lassiter allowed himself to be lost in this kiss, feeling the heat creep up his chest and into his face. He was so engrossed that he barely felt it when Shawn started to undo his belt buckle.

Lassiter broke the kiss to watch what Shawn was doing, he wanted to see everything.

Shawn left the belt and reached up for Lassiter's tie, undoing it with little trouble and throwing it to one side. He gave Lassiter a dark look, almost daring the man to challenge him. When he didn't Shawn grinned wantonly and grabbed at the Detective's dress shirt with both hands and violently ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere, hitting the floor and made clinking sounds as they rolled off in different directions.

Lassiter stayed quiet, heart pounding in his ears, anxiously waiting for what would happen next.

The Psychic leant forward and pressed a wet kiss to the Detective's stomach. Lassiter let out a small gasp, warmth radiating out from where Shawn had kissed his skin. Encouraged by the gasp, the younger man began to leisurely trailed kisses down Lassiter's stomach towards his groin. Lassiter braced both hands on the leather bike seat to either side of him and watched the Psychic with a growing lust.

By the time Shawn's kisses had reached the top of Lassiter's pants, the skillful young man had already managed to remove the belt and undo the Detective's fly, exposing Lassiter's underwear.

The older man was noticeably hard and leaking through the white cotton.

Shawn flicked his eyes up to see an open mouthed Carlton watching him intently, breathing heavily. He gave him his most sexy smile, placed his hands on either side of the waist band of the garment and gently kissed the hardness pressing up against the material.

Lassiter let out a moan and obediently lifted his hips up so that Shawn could pull down the material. Once the Detective was seated again with his flushed cock fully exposed, Shawn let out a breath of hot air that ghosted over the throbbing member and left Lassiter breathless. He managed to gasp out a few words.

"Shawn! Oh god, yes."

That was all Shawn needed to hear.

He took Lassiter's cock half into his mouth, he immediately began doing to Lassiter what he wanted done to himself at that moment. He swirled his tongue around Lassiter's cock-head, licking the salty pre-cum and began applying small amounts of sucking pressure in bursts.

Lassiter moaned and bit his lip to hold back the exclamations he wanted to shout. He pried his hands off the bike seat and moved them to Shawn's head, running his fingers through the young man's hair as he unhurriedly sucked his cock.

Shawn waited for Lassiter to push his head down further, to push further into his mouth, but the Detective showed massive amounts of restraint. Even with continuous moans and gasps he kept up the gentle stroking of Shawn's hair without any pressure. The young man was suitably impressed and decided to reward the Detective's patience.

Without any warning, Shawn rapidly slid his head down, pulling the entire length of the Detective's hard cock into his mouth and down his throat. Lassiter let out a strangled cry and moved his hands down to squeeze Shawn's shoulders. Shawn felt his own cock twitch and leak in response to the sound, straining against his pants.

He pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth and then slid all the way back down again. He felt the Detective's cock jerk in his mouth and, realizing that Lassiter wasn't going to last long at this pace, began to speed up. He moved faster and faster until he felt something happen to himself around the same time Lassiter's breathing sped up and his gasps became louder.

Lassiter started pumping his hips up and down and Shawn met him, stroke for stroke. After 12 more thrusts Lassiter could feel his orgasm bearing down on him. He panted out a warning to the Psychic.

"I'm gonna come."

In response Shawn began moving up and down faster and faster. Lassiter kept thrusting forward into the wet heat, feeling the sweet tension build and build until it was almost painful.

Shawn suddenly shoved his head all the way down on Lassiter's cock until his nose met his pubic bone and he sucked the Detective entire length, hard. Lassiter felt the explosion, his entire body tensed when lightning bolts shot up his spine as he came. He spilled his seed into Shawn's eagerly waiting mouth and down his throat. He felt the Psychic moan around his length and the vibrations sent more sparks of pleasure though his body. When Spencer released him from the suction of his lips he thrust forward twice more, shooting the last of the seed into the Psychic's mouth before he collapsed, barely able to hold himself up even with the bulk of the motorcycle supporting him.

Shawn moved his mouth off Lassiter's cock, and leant against the Detective's thigh, panting and gasping as though he couldn't catch air. Lassiter was immediately concerned.

"You okay?"

Shawn looked up at Lassie and smiled, his breathing beginning to calm down a little.

"Yeah, I'm… recovering. Seems you get me more excited than I thought."

Lassiter was confused for a moment. Then Shawn gestured down and Lassiter understood.

"You came? Just from…."

Shawn let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah. Weird huh?"

Lassiter almost looked a little bothered. Shawn was confused, surely coming just from touching the Detective was a good sign?

"What is it Lassie-face?"

Lassiter seemed surprised at being asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. It's just…"

Shawn figured it was safe to stand up now that he could control his legs again. He slowly stood and looked down into Lassiter's contemplative face.

"Just what?"

Lassiter smiled, did up his pants and stood up, placing his hands on Shawn's hips. He pulled Shawn closer and leaned in so that his lips were near Shawn's ear.

"I was just looking forward to returning the favour."

Shawn shut his eyes as he felt a shiver run up his spine and leaving him tingling. He leaned back and gazed at the smiling face of the Detective in front of him, lots of interesting ideas working their way into his head.

Most of which involved Lassiter, Lassiter's holster and a tube of pineapple flavored lubricant.

"Well I'm sure we can figure that out at your place. Ever ridden on the back of a motorcycle before?"

Lassiter raised an eyebrow.

"No, can't say that I have. I have driven one with someone on the back though. You up for it?"

Shawn thought about the logistics of sitting behind Lassiter on his motorcycle, his stomach pressed against Lassiter's back with the purring engine under them. He pretended to contemplate his options.

"Hmmm…ride bitch on the back of my own motorbike? I could work with that."

Shawn planted a sweet kiss on Lassiter's smiling mouth and patted the Detective on the butt affectionately before releasing him.

"Now let's go up to the third floor."

Lassiter had just been bent over to retrieve his belt and tie when he faltered.

"The third floor? Why?"

Shawn rolled his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious one in the world.

"Because we need to go and switch the surveillance tapes for this room, silly! We won't have any trouble getting in, I have somehow acquired a copy of every key to this place. I'll race you! Last one there gets to be on the six o'clock news in slow-mo with the scary music playing in the background!"

And then Shawn dashed off, ignoring the look of horror plastered on the Detective's face. Lassiter blinked for a second and quickly tore off after the Psychic.

"Spencer? Spencer! SHAWN!"

The End.

A/N's: And there you have it! Thank-you to everyone for reading and for those of you who have taken the time to review. In particular I wanna thank JohnnyDavenport and Estra, who have reviewed more than once and have helped keep me motivated to write. Also a quick thanks to the anonymous Marjorie, her 'kick-up-the-butt" review is what got me started on Chapter 6. Review people! Let me know what you thought of the ending!


End file.
